Sur la plage, abandonnés
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Jack se retrouve une fois de plus sur une île déserte. Enfin, pas si déserte que ça...
1. Où les ennuis commencent

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney

**Rating :** tout public

**Note : **cette fanfiction se passe peu après les événements de _La Malédiction du Black Pearl_. Les deux films suivants ne sont pas pris en compte dans l'intrigue.

**Chapitre 1**

**Où les ennuis commencent**

Le capitaine Sparrow retint un léger cri d'inconfort alors que les lourds fers se refermaient autour de ses poignets et que les quatre fusiliers-marins qui l'avaient appréhendé le traînaient brutalement hors de la taverne.

Jack cligna des yeux à la lumière du soleil. Déjà le matin… Voilà ce qui arrivait, quand on prenait un peu de bon temps dans un bouge de Nassau avant de rejoindre navire et équipage à Tortuga selon un arrangement prévu avec Gibbs, son second. Les bouteilles de rhum défilaient, on piquait du nez, et on se réveillait aux mains des autorités anglaises.

Alors que le pirate s'attendait à se voir conduit à la prison du fort le plus proche, il constata avec surprise que les militaires l'escortaient vers les docks.

« Attendez un peu, les amis ! protesta-t-il. Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Les soldats restèrent de marbre, quand ils furent rejoints pas deux de leurs collègues, dont le visage était familier à Jack.

« Allons bon, vous l'avez eu ! fit le plus gros, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Il n'a pas fait d'histoire ? »

La mémoire revint alors à Jack :

« Eh, je vous replace, tous les deux ! Vous, vous êtes Murtogg, c'est ça ?

– Non, Murtogg c'est moi, dit son ami à l'air simplet. Lui, c'est Mullroy.

– Dois-je comprendre que je suis encore une fois prisonnier de l'estimable commodore Norrington ? Tout va bien, alors, je ne tarderai pas à m'échapper. »

Mullroy prit un air important :

« Non, nous avons été promus. Nous faisons désormais partie de l'équipage du HMS _Foudroyant_, capitaine Addison.

– Je ne sais pas si le « je n'en peux plus, je vous affecte sur le _Foudroyant_, cela limitera les dégâts» du commodore signifiait vraiment une promotion, remarqua Murtogg, perplexe.

– Oh, tais-toi ! Un coup d'œil sur le _Foudroyant_ suffit pour s'apercevoir que c'est le plus beau navire de l'escadre !

– Oui, mais on m'a dit que sous ses jolies peintures la coque était…

– Taisez-vous tous les deux ! trancha un des fusiliers en posant une main de fer sur l'épaule de Jack qui commençait à lorgner vers un coin de rue dans lequel s'engouffrer. Le capitaine Addison n'aime pas attendre, et il n'accepterait pas que cette canaille nous échappe. »

Quelques temps après, à bord d'une chaloupe, Jack contemplait sombrement le navire à deux-ponts qui le surplombait. Mullroy n'avait pas menti en vantant l'allure du _Foudroyant_. Les peintures et les dorures étaient éclatantes, et tout évoquait la propreté et la netteté. En comparaison, même le HMS _Intrépide_, la fierté de Norrington, faisait pâle figure.

Une fois sur le pont, cependant, un coup d'œil aux matelots qui s'activaient avec une expression soit maussade soit complètement terrifiée ne manqua pas de l'interpeller. Il avait déjà sa petite idée sur le genre de capitaine qu'Addison pouvait être.

Un jeune homme aux épaules larges, vêtu d'un impeccable uniforme de lieutenant, rejoignit le groupe.

« Parfait, on ne nous avait pas menti, je vois. Il était bien dans la taverne qu'on nous avait indiquée ?

– Oui, monsieur, » répondit le chef du petit détachement.

Le lieutenant eut un sourire mauvais à l'adresse de Jack, puis se tourna vers Mullroy.

« Prévenez le capitaine. Il voudra sans doute dire deux mots à Sparrow avant de lui faire passer le reste du voyage à fond de calle… Ou de le pendre directement à la grande vergue.

– Ce serait aimable de sa part, en effet », marmonna Jack.

L'officier le dévisagea un instant froidement, avant de le gifler.

« Silence, pirate ! Tu ne parleras que quand on t'adressera la parole ! »

Jack se retint de rouler des yeux devant cette impressionnante démonstration d'autorité. Mullroy revint au pas de course et, saluant le lieutenant, annonça qu'Addison désirait effectivement qu'on lui amène Sparrow.

Le pirate fut conduit vers l'arrière du navire, observant en passant tous les signes qui pourraient se révéler utiles en vue d'une future évasion. Mis à part un jeune aspirant à l'air bovin qui accablait un matelot de coups de garcette pour avoir été trop lent à descendre du mat de misaine, le court trajet ne fut pas particulièrement notable, et quelques minutes après, il pénétra dans la grande cabine. Les fenêtres d'étambot, donnant sur le port, étaient ouvertes dans une vaine tentative de faire entrer un peu d'air frais.

Le capitaine Addison se détacha de la contemplation de la rade et s'approcha de Jack, toujours fermement encadré de deux fusiliers-marins. C'était un homme mince de taille moyenne, d'une quarantaine d'années, dont le visage en lame de couteau s'éclaira d'un sourire de froide satisfaction à la vue du prisonnier.

« C'est bien lui, en effet. Je n'oublierai pas de sitôt le jour où il a échappé à la potence.

– J'en suis heureux, ma sortie était particulièrement soignée pour marquer les mémoires, répondit Jack d'un ton léger.

– On ne t'a pas adressé la parole ! aboya dans son dos le lieutenant.

– Merci, monsieur Manley, coupa Addison avec un mouvement de la main négligent. Veuillez veiller immédiatement aux manœuvres d'appareillage. Nous devons regagner Port Royal sans tarder. »

Manley disparut, au grand soulagement de Jack.

« Curieux que vous ne me remettiez pas aux mains du gouverneur de Nassau, mon vieux. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déranger. J'aurais tout le temps de m'échapper de votre barcasse avant que nous arrivions en vue de la Jamaïque.

– Je n'ai pas à discuter de ce genre de choses avec vous, grinça Addison, mais, disons que Port Royal me semble le lieu le plus approprié pour mener à bien, une bonne fois pour toutes, la petite, hum, formalité qui a été interrompue la dernière fois. Votre ami Turner et sa chère et tendre ne pourront pas toujours nous jouer le même numéro… »

Se disant, Addison ne cessait d'aller et venir devant Jack d'un pas presque sautillant, un air de contentement excessif plaqué sur son visage sévère. Le pirate commençait à soupçonner l'officier de s'être un peu trop exposé au soleil.

« Non, non, cette fois vous ne vous défilerez pas, Sparrow, inutile de vous bercer d'illusions. Vous avez affaire à un officier de la vieille école, et je ne m'en laisserai pas compter comme ce blanc-bec de Norrington.

- Tss, ce n'est pas bien de débiner ses supérieurs. »

Les allées et venues du capitaine cessèrent immédiatement.

« Amenez ce pirate dans ses, hum, quartiers. Les menottes seront superflues une fois là-bas… Vous vous apercevrez, Sparrow, que la discipline et la loyauté sont les maîtres mots sur ce navire et les petites ruses que vous ne manquerez pas d'élaborer dans votre coin ne déboucheront sur rien cette fois-ci ! »

Jack eut un petit salut ironique, et prit le chemin de sa cellule légèrement plus détendu. Loyauté et discipline ? Jack savait reconnaître au premier coup d'œil un équipage soumis à des officiers tyranniques. En tirer parti ne serait sans doute pas bien difficile…

…

Trois jours plus tard, lourdement ballotté par le tangage et le roulis d'un navire voguant en pleine mer, Jack devait s'avouer qu'il avait été un peu optimiste.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la conduite d'Addison. Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé très joyeux d'être le subordonné de Norrington, et ramener Jack à Port Royal pour lui passer la corde au cou serait réussir là où le commodore avait échoué. Le remettre aux autorités de Nassau après l'avoir trouvé endormi dans une taverne lui aurait sans doute paru trop facile et peu susceptible de lui rapporter une gloire qui ferait passer au second plan les hauts faits de son supérieur hiérarchique.

C'était intéressant. Un équipage poussé à bout et une rivalité entre officiers, voilà un bon terrain à exploiter.

Malheureusement, ses seuls contacts pour l'instant n'avaient été qu'un marin sourd comme un pot qui lui apportait une maigre pitance et le lieutenant Manley, duquel il avait appris à se tenir éloigné. Difficile de semer les graines de la discorde dans ces conditions.

Ce matin-là, Jack fut tiré de son sommeil irrégulier, non par l'arrivée habituelle de Manley venu le tourmenter, mais par des coups de canon, des sifflements et une agitation inhabituelle au-dessus de sa tête. S'essuyant les yeux, il réalisa que le _Foudroyant_ avait mis en panne.

Le pirate tendit l'oreille, espérant comprendre la raison de cet arrêt, mais les ordres aboyés ne lui parvenaient pas avec assez de précision.

Après quelques temps, le navire reprit sa route. Il ne semblait y avoir eu aucun combat et la canonnade qu'il avait entendue ne devait être qu'un simple salut.

Le matelot sourdingue ne vint pas, mais à sa place Manley et deux fusiliers firent leur apparition.

« Debout, pirate, il y a de la visite. »

Le lieutenant ouvrit la geôle tandis que les soldats tenaient Jack en joue de leur fusil à baïonnette.

« Allons bon, de la visite, voyez-vous cela. Et qui me fait l'honneur…

– Le _Foudroyant_ a croisé l'_Intrépide_ ce matin. Il se dirigeait vers Port Royal, mais il est obligé de s'arrêter à Nassau pour réparations. Le commodore Norrington a décidé de rentrer à notre bord, expliqua Manley d'un ton hautain.

– C'était donc la raison de ce cirque. Alors ce brave Norrington veut absolument me voir ? Mais c'est drôlement flatteur, dîtes-moi. »

L'officier serra les dents avant de lâcher :

« Tu ferais bien de te montrer moins insolent quand tu seras en face de lui.

– Bah, pourquoi ? On est de vieux amis, lui et moi, on ne fait pas de manières. Il a l'habitude… »

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'un joli coquard se formait sur l'œil droit de Jack, il arriva devant la porte de la cabine d'Addison, lourdement gardée. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur.

« Je peux vous assurer, commodore, disait le capitaine d'un ton outragé, que mon navigateur a parfaitement calculé notre route, et qu'il connaît son métier.

– Ce ne sont pas ses compétences que je met en doute, répliqua une voix familière, qui trahissait une certaine exaspération. J'eusse simplement préféré un autre itinéraire. Nous ne sommes pas à un jour près, et ce passage, avec ses hauts-fonds et ses récifs, n'est pas le plus simple à négocier en cette saison.

– Avec tout mon respect, commodore, je me permet néanmoins de vous souligner ma longue expérience… »

Un des fusiliers-marins toqua à la porte, et l'échange s'interrompit immédiatement. Quand Jack fut propulsé dans la cabine, les deux officiers étaient silencieux, mais la tension semblait à couper au couteau.

Addison, très rouge, paraissait à deux doigts d'exploser. Norrington était plus calme, mais Jack reconnaissait sans peine son attitude d'agacement contrôlé pour l'avoir lui-même provoquée plus d'une fois.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, commodore, nous n'avons pas fait erreur sur la personne.

– Mais je n'en ai jamais douté. » répondit sèchement Norrington.

Il détailla Jack avec hostilité, comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir été suffisamment stupide pour se faire prendre par Addison. Ce qui était probablement le cas, même si l'officier ne l'avouerait jamais, se dit le capitaine du _Black Pearl_.

« Salut, vieux, lança-t-il de son ton le plus provocant. Comment ça va, ces temps-ci ? Je vous trouve un peu pâlichon. J'espère que vous ne vous surmenez pas pour oublier vos déceptions amoureuses. »

Norrington ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et sans condescendre à lui répondre, il se tourna vers Addison :

« Le confier aux bons soins des autorités de Nassau aurait tout de même été plus diplomatique… »

Le sujet devait déjà avoir été abordé avant l'arrivée de Jack, à en juger par l'expression d'impatience du capitaine :

« J'ai seulement pensé que cela vous agréerait davantage d'assister vous-même à son exécution, » dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Jack ne fit guère d'efforts pour réprimer le ricanement que suscitèrent ces paroles :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la même version que vous m'avez chanté quand j'ai fait la même remarque, l'ami. »

Addison parut sur le point de le frapper, mais se ravisa et s'adressa à Norrington, qui restait impassible :

« Bien sûr, nous pouvons le pendre tout de suite. Après tout, son procès a déjà eu lieu il y a six mois à Port Royal, il a été reconnu coupable de ses crimes et condamné. Rien ne nous empêche, légalement, de…

– Non, il vaut mieux procéder à l'exécution à terre. Une pendaison en mer, fusse-t-elle celle d'un pirate, n'est jamais une très bonne chose pour le moral d'un équipage. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Addison en disait long sur l'endroit où il imaginait que Norrington pouvait se mettre le moral de l'équipage, mais il n'osa pas protester.

« Je dois encore vous louer pour votre magnanimité, commodore. Pas à dire, vous êtes un chic type, fit Jack, cherchant toujours à titiller les deux officiers.

S'il arrivait à les faire sortir de leurs gonds et les monter ouvertement l'un contre l'autre…

« J'ai également pensé, reprit Addison, une note d'espoir dans la voix, que nous pourrions lui faire cracher où est le _Pearl_. Sparrow était seul quand nous l'avons capturé, mais son navire peut être dans ses eaux, prêt à l'accueillir. Le lieutenant Manley, que vous avez rencontré – un très bon officier, je dois dire, famille très respectable – a un véritable don pour interroger des crapules de ce genre. »

La suggestion n'était pas pour séduire Jack. Il ne doutait pas que Manley s'y entendait pour ce genre d'entreprise.

– Je vous crois sur parole, répondit le commodore d'un ton neutre. Cela étant, dans le cas de Sparrow, il est certainement inutile d'aller chercher bien loin. Considérant ses compétences comme capitaine, il s'est sans doute à nouveau fait voler son navire. »

Norrington lança à Jack un regard méprisant du plus bel effet, et celui-ci s'apprêta à protester. Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le pirate savait quand il était dans son intérêt de se taire. Qu'ils mettent en doute ses capacités, si cela lui évitait un petit passage entre les mains de Manley !

Addison parut sincèrement déçu, et son expression était toujours amère quand Norrington ordonna que Jack fût raccompagné dans ses « quartiers ».

Le flibustier passa le reste de la journée à ruminer. Tous les éléments étaient à portée de main pour créer un joli petit désordre qui lui permettrait de tirer son épingle du jeu et de s'enfuir. La difficulté était de trouver le moyen de mettre le feu aux poudres. La nuit tombante le trouva somnolent sur le problème. Avant de tomber dans le sommeil, Jack perçut un léger changement dans l'avancée du navire – le temps semblait se gâter – mais ses yeux se fermèrent avant qu'il puisse s'en assurer.

…

Le pirate fut réveillé en sursaut par un choc brutal, agrémenté d'un monstrueux craquement de bois en train de se fendre.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il essaya de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait pu dormir, mais le mauvais temps ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Le bruit de la pluie et des vagues ne couvrait pas les cris qui raisonnaient au-dessus de sa tête. Jack s'aperçut alors d'un détail pour le moins perturbant : le bois sous ses pieds, jusque-là d'une humidité relativement normale, commençait à être recouvert par une couche d'eau qui, mine de rien, montait allégrement.

La dispute de Norrington et Addison sur la route à suivre lui revint en mémoire. Nul doute que les craintes du commodore avaient été fondées et que le _Foudroyant_ avait rencontré un récif qu'il n'avait pu éviter dans la nuit orageuse.

La situation était des plus préoccupantes. L'équipage devait être aux abois, et aucune attention ne serait portée sur lui… Mais s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt le moyen de sortir de sa cellule, la diversion ne serait même plus inutile, mais carrément néfaste pour sa personne.

L'eau salée lui arrivait aux cuisses et Jack n'avait pas toujours trouvé de solution à l'épineux problème lorsque Murtogg et Mullroy déboulèrent tous les deux, une expression paniquée sur leur visage niais, et s'approchèrent en pataugeant.

« Tenez et faites vite ! » lança Mullroy en lui jetant un trousseau de clefs avant de faire demi-tour, son comparse sur ses talons.

Jack ne prit pas le temps de se réjouir de la miraculeuse initiative des deux fusiliers-marins. Il trouverait toujours le temps de leur accorder une pensée charitable quand il serait libre et en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il émergea sur le pont, noyé sous des trombes d'eau, se fut pour découvrir, sans surprise, un navire plongé dans le chaos. Loyauté et discipline, les maîtres mots du capitaine Addison, avaient été jeté par-dessus les moulins, et les marins qui n'avaient pas encore quitté l'épave couraient dans tous les sens, pillant joyeusement dans les réserves d'alcool et les quartiers des officiers, qui n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Jack évita un matelot ivre et regardant les flots, il vit deux cotres chargés d'hommes s'éloigner. Espérant brièvement que les braves Murtogg et Mullroy avaient pu y trouver place, le forban se préoccupa de sa propre peau. À quelques mètres du navire, une chaloupe vide bringuebalait au milieu des vagues. S'il parvenait à la rejoindre à la nage, il aurait peut-être sa chance de survivre…

Ce fut finalement plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et quelques minutes plus tard, il ramait vigoureusement, s'éloignant du navire en perdition. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais la priorité était de passer à travers ce mauvais grain. Il avait connu pires tempêtes, mais se maintenir à flot commençait à devenir fatigant.

Des cris lui parvinrent par-dessus le hurlement du vent et tournant la tête à tribord, il aperçut un homme qui se débattait et nageait tant bien que mal dans sa direction. Sans doute un des matelots du _Foudroyant_ tombé à la baille ou qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'embarquer dans un des cotres avec ses compagnons.

Jack fit de son mieux pour se rapprocher de lui. L'homme parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser à bord en toussant et crachant. Le pirate ne le reconnut pas immédiatement, mais quand il y parvint, un juron lui échappa.

Norrington était méconnaissable. Il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui aurait pu l'entraîner par le fond, chaussures, manteau galonné, épée de cérémonie, et une vilaine coupure courait de son cuir chevelu à son menton, couvrant de sang une bonne partie de son visage. La présence de Jack à bord du canot providentiel ne sembla pas le déranger. Il faut dire qu'à peine à bord, le commodore perdit connaissance.

Jack poussa un soupir. Combien de personnes y avait-il bien pu avoir à bord d'un navire comme le _Foudroyant_ ? Plusieurs centaines. Mais bien sûr, le seul individu qu'il tirait de l'eau, c'était Norrington.

…

Le jour se leva sur une mer apaisée, un ciel bleu, et un Jack ramant en direction d'une île dans le lointain, faisant le point sur sa situation. Elle n'était pas brillante, mais il y avait tout de même une nette amélioration par rapport à la veille.

Au nombre des inconvénients : pas d'eau, pas de nourriture à part quelques biscuits de mer qui se battaient en duel dans une boite humide calée au fond de la barque, et Norrington, toujours inconscient, qui si pour l'instant se contentait d'être un poids mort, serait certainement bien pire à supporter quand il aurait recouvré ses sens.

Au nombre des opportunités : l'île qu'il finirait bien par atteindre et qui avec un peu de chance était pourvue en eau potable et vivres. Et si jamais les vivres faisaient défaut, Norrington pourrait bien ne pas être totalement inutile. À cela s'ajoutait un sabre d'abordage, un pistolet et une petite réserve de poudre, mouillée pour l'instant, qui pourraient toujours servir.

Jack était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'accommoder un officier britannique, quand ledit commodore commença à remuer.

« Seigneur, ma tête », gémit-il en portant la main à celle-ci.

Ses yeux vitreux se posèrent enfin sur Jack.

« Allons bon, Sparrow.

– En personne, mon vieux… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fumasse d'avoir été sauvé par un pirate. »

Norrington lui lança un regard vide, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous êtes mon débiteur, l'ami, insista joyeusement Jack. Sans moi pour vous tirer de l'eau, vous seriez en train de nourrir les poissons, à l'heure qu'il est. »

Le commodore fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

« Oh, bien, nous sommes quittes, alors, pour l'instant. »

Jack s'arrêta un instant de ramer :

« Je crois que le choc que vous avez reçu a un peu endommagé votre esprit étriqué. Je vais résumer les choses pour qu'elles soient à votre portée : hier, vous en train de vous noyer. Moi vous avoir tiré de l'eau. Vous, débiteur de moi. »

Norrington semblait être redevenu suffisamment lui-même pour le gratifier d'un de ses regards excédés.

« Et dîtes-moi, comment êtes-vous sorti de votre cellule ?

– Oh, c'est toute une histoire. L'ingéniosité dont j'ai pu faire preuve…

– À votre avis, messieurs Murtogg et Mullroy, tout braves qu'ils sont et fort désireux de vous éviter de périr comme un rat dans votre geôle, auraient-ils eu assez d'initiative et d'audace pour vous libérer s'ils n'en avaient pas reçu l'ordre ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

« Pourriez-vous répéter, mon vieux ?

– De façon à ce que le message soit à votre portée ? Moi, donner l'ordre de libérer vous. Nous, quittes.

– Comme c'est spirituel. Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu… »

Norrington gratta machinalement le sang séché autour de sa blessure, spectacle peu ragoûtant.

« Vous avez été condamné à la pendaison. Je veille seulement à ce que la loi soit appliquée. Vous finirez la corde au cou, comptez sur moi.

– Voilà qui fait chaud au cœur, » marmonna Jack dans sa barbe, tandis que l'officier se rallongeait et fermait les yeux, une expression de douleur sur son visage abîmé.

Le pirate farfouilla dans la boîte et en sortit deux biscuits de mer. Tendant celui qui semblait le plus riche en charançons à Norrington, il croqua vaillamment dans l'autre.

« Quand vous en aurez fini, vous me relayerez un peu. Je n'entretiens pas de bouches inutiles. »

Norrington poussa un grognement mais obtempéra. Les heures suivantes virent les deux hommes se succéder pour ramer dans un silence quasiment complet. Jack avait bien commencé à babiller pour asticoter le commodore, mais ce dernier ne lui accordait pas suffisamment d'attention pour que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

Le soleil était presque à son zénith et la chaleur insupportable quand ils posèrent enfin le pied sur l'île. La gorge de Jack était douloureusement sèche – en fait, il avait bien fait d'économiser sa salive – et Norrington ne paraissait pas en meilleure forme.

Il désigna faiblement la forêt de cocotiers qui bordaient la plage et Jack hocha la tête. Bon point, effectivement.

« Regardez, » croassa soudain Norrington en lui saisissant la manche.

Jack se dégagea et suivit le regard du commodore. À l'autre bout de la plage se détachait deux silhouettes.

Le pirate saisit dans la barque le sabre d'abordage et le pistolet et les passa à sa ceinture, avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant à Norrington. S'il fallait se battre, il aurait peut-être besoin de son aide, mais de là à lui donner une arme… L'officier avait eu beau prétendre que la pendaison était la seule mort qu'il envisageait pour lui, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable.

Norrington sembla deviner ses pensées, car avec un sourire sardonique il tira de sous sa chemise une mince dague.

« Ce sont peut-être d'autres naufragés, suggéra-t-il comme ils s'approcahient prudemment des hommes qui ne les avaient pas vu.

L'un d'eux allait et venait entre la mer et un amas de rochers tandis que l'autre, juché dessus, qui semblait prendre la pose, se contentait de l'observer. Après quelques mètres, Jack comprit que le marcheur était simplement en train de décharger un canot de divers tonneaux et paquets. Quelques mètres de plus et il s'arrêta en poussant un grognement de désespoir qui fit tourner vers lui tous les regards.

L'homme qui se tenait debout sur le monticule était le capitaine Addison.

…

_À suivre_.


	2. Où la vie s'organise

Disclaimer : Pirates des Caraïbes appartient à Disney

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney

**Rating :** tout public

**Chapitre 2**

**Où la vie s'organise**

Dès qu'il reconnut Jack, Addison bondit au bas de son perchoir, où il avait appuyé un lourd fusil, tandis que son compagnon s'arrêtait net, laissant tomber le tonnelet qu'il avait dans les mains.

Avant que le capitaine ait pu saisir son arme, Jack braqua sur lui le pistolet qu'il avait trouvé dans la chaloupe. La poudre était probablement encore mouillée, mais cela, Addison ne pouvait le savoir.

« Allons, mon vieux, ne faîtes pas de bêtises ! » lança le pirate avec nonchalance.

L'officier lui jeta un regard méfiant qui se fixa ensuite sur Norrington. Addison écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Baissez votre arme, Sparrow, souffla le commodore. Capitaine Addison, auriez-vous de l'eau, par hasard ?

– Tiens, à lui, vous lui donnez du capitaine, nota Jack. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui viens de perdre bêtement mon navire. »

Addison s'apprêta à répondre vertement, mais se ravisa et tendit une gourde à son supérieur. Après s'être servi, Norrington la tendit à Jack.

« Qu'allons-nous faire du pirate, monsieur ? demanda Addison, les dents serrés.

– Pour l'instant, rien, je le crains. La priorité est d'organiser notre séjour sur l'île, le temps que des secours arrivent.

– Des secours, c'est vite dit, remarqua Jack. Tout le monde n'est pas suffisamment stupide pour emprunter une passe aussi dangereuse à cette période de l'année.

– Dites donc, vous… »

Norrington fit signe aux deux hommes de se taire d'un geste fatigué, et se tourna vers le compagnon d'Addison, un jeune homme à l'air buté en qui Jack reconnut l'aspirant qu'il avait aperçu maltraitant un matelot lors de son arrivée sur le défunt _Foudroyant._

« Vous, monsieur, euh…

– Hunt, monsieur, répondit le garçon en saluant.

– Oui, monsieur Hunt… Qu'avez-vous débarqué, qui pourrait nous aider ? »

Hunt contempla stupidement ce qu'il avait déchargé du canot sous les ordres d'Addison.

« Euh, il y a de la toile à voile, et euh… De la poudre, mais, euh… »

Jack eut un petit ricanement, avant de se rafraîchir le gosier. La gourde était presque vide.

« Et de l'eau potable ? Ou même du rhum ? »

Addison eut un petit reniflement de mépris.

« Nous avions des réserves d'eau, mais elles sont passées par-dessus bord quand cette bande de sauvages a tenté de nous empêcher d'embarquer dans la chaloupe…

– Vous voulez parler de vos hommes ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils se sont révoltés, je ne le croirais pas, ironisa Jack.

– Ils ont poignardé le lieutenant Manley, précisa Hunt en ouvrant de grands yeux, visiblement toujours sous le choc des événements de la veille.

– Incroyable ! Un homme si doux, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche !

– Ça suffit, Sparrow, fit Norrington avec lassitude. Si nous manquons de vivres et d'eau potable, les noix de coco feront un moment l'affaire. Il serait tout de même bon de vérifier s'il n'y a pas un ruisseau dans les environs… Monsieur Addison, avec monsieur Hunt, vous vous occuperez de nous construire un abri et d'évaluer quelles sont nos ressources. J'irais en exploration avec Sparrow… »

Les yeux d'Addison s'étrécirent en une expression mauvaise, et Jack vit le moment où il allait envoyer Norrington au diable. Naufragés, sans espoir tangible de secours, il pourrait toujours prétendre n'être plus soumis à l'autorité du commodore. Le capitaine sembla néanmoins se reprendre.

« Est-il bien prudent de vous aventurer seul avec le pirate ? »

Norrington haussa les épaules :

« Pas plus imprudent que de partir seul, ou de le laisser partir seul, ou encore de le laisser seul avec l'un d'entre vous. En revanche, je prendrais le fusil, au cas où nous tomberions sur quelque chose d'intéressant en route. »

…

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack et Norrington se frayaient tant bien que mal un chemin au travers d'une forêt étouffante. Un promontoire était visible de la plage et ils avaient décidé de le gagner afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'île.

« À votre avis, des secours sont-ils susceptibles d'arriver pour récupérer votre précieuse petite personne ? » lança Jack.

Norrington avançait tant bien que mal derrière lui, handicapé par son absence de chaussures. Il mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Si une partie de l'équipage parvient à gagner Port Royal et indiquer quelle route nous avons empruntée, je ne doute pas qu'on vienne nous récupérer.

– Si, évidemment. Imaginons que les fusiliers marins n'aient pas réussi à faire respecter l'ordre ? Les matelots pourraient aussi bien décider de se rendre à Tortuga et se mettre à leur compte. Je ne veux pas être désobligeant, mais votre capitaine Addison est une réclame vivante pour la piraterie. »

Norrington jura et s'arrêta pour ôter une épine plantée dans son pied.

« C'est le problème avec la Navy, continua Jack. Vous autres, commandants, avez bien trop de pouvoir sur votre équipage. De vrais monarques absolus. Dès qu'un homme de l'acabit d'Addison arrive au poste de capitaine, on peut être certain qu'à plus ou moins long terme, ça va mal tourner. »

Norrington se remit en route, sans répondre.

« Tandis que nous autres, pirates, avons une façon de fonctionner bien plus démocratique.

– Formidable, grinça Norrington.

– Les capitaines sont généralement élus, plébiscités par un équipage tout prêts à les suivre dans leurs entreprises.

– Voyez-vous cela.

– Et si d'aventure un capitaine pirate dépasse la mesure, son équipage peut toujours le déposer. Si la majorité va dans ce sens, le capitaine n'a plus qu'à s'incliner et laisser sa place à l'homme jugé plus compétent pour lui succéder. Nous n'avons donc pas à nous soucier de vilaines choses comme les mutineries.

– Non, vraiment ? Rappelez-moi comment vous avez perdu le _Black Pearl_, il y a quelques années ?

– Ça n'avait rien à voir, protesta Jack, offensé. Barbossa n'a jamais respecté véritablement notre code.

– Vous m'en direz tant, ricana Norrington.

– Silence ! rétorqua Jack en s'arrêtant brusquement. Vous avez entendu ? »

Norrington tendit l'oreille, puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Par ici ! précisa Jack. Je crois avoir entendu le bruit de l'eau. »

Il repartit d'un pas alerte, Norrington trébuchant sur ses talons. Jack ne s'était pas trompé. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étanchaient leur soif.

« Bien, c'est déjà ça de pris, » marmonna Jack tandis que Norrington nettoyait son visage du sang séché qui le recouvrait.

Il retrouva enfin figure humaine, même si la longue plaie avait vilaine allure. Enfin, Jack avait vu bien pire au cours de sa carrière.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre le ruisseau jusqu'à sa source. On aura moins de chance de se perdre. »

Norrington acquiesça, et ils repartirent bientôt.

Le soleil tapait violemment quand ils parvinrent enfin sur l'éminence rocheuse, et purent embrasser d'un coup d'œil l'ensemble de l'île. Elle n'était décidément pas très grande, avec seulement une plage abordable, et recouverte d'arbres sur sa plus grande partie.

De leur point de vue, ils pouvaient voir les silhouettes d'Addison et Hunt s'affairer sur le rivage. Un peu plus loin, au large, des îlots desséchés se détachaient, ici et là.

« Plutôt désolé, comme coin, remarqua Jack. Bon, nous n'avons plus qu'à redescendre, à présent. Addison et Hunt auront sans doute besoin d'un coup de main pour construire notre nid d'amour. »

…

Le jour suivant vit Jack et Norrington fort occupés à bâtir un abri en dur. Leurs compagnons d'infortune avaient fait de leur mieux, la veille, pour construire un refuge temporaire en s'aidant de la toile à voile, mais le commodore avait fait observer avec inquiétude que cela ne les mènerait pas loin en cas de nouvelles intempéries. Les nuages qui s'amassaient au loin avaient convaincu les autres de se ranger à son point de vue.

Hunt et Addison étaient chargés du ravitaillement ce matin-là, et s'étaient munis du fusil dans l'espoir de ramener quelque chose de comestible, tandis que Jack et Norrington, ayant repéré un endroit idéal pour leurs aspirations architecturales, se mettaient au travail avec les maigres outils dont ils disposaient.

« Vous savez, mon vieux, je vous plains vraiment, lança nonchalamment Jack au bout d'un moment.

– Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? marmonna Norrington, visiblement peu intéressé.

– C'est que, voyez-vous, vous devez bien être le seul à ne pas savoir à quoi vous en tenir par rapport aux autres. Ma position est parfaitement simple. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire confiance à ce cher Addison, sauf pour chercher à me trucider dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Je sais que Hunt est un imbécile qui se contente de faire tout ce qu'Addison lui dit. Et je sais qu'à cause de votre sens de l'honneur complètement tordu, vous ne tenterez rien contre moi tant que nous serons dans la même galère. Les choses ne se gâteront que si des secours arrivent sous forme de vaisseaux de la Royal Navy. C'est assez commode, en un sens, de savoir où j'en suis, même si la compagnie laisse à désirer, entre deux brutes bas du plafond et vous qui, sans vouloir vous vexer, n'avez rien d'un joyeux drille.

– Oh, je ne sais pas. Le mois dernier, le gouverneur Swann m'a raconté une plaisanterie qui a bien failli me faire sourire.

– Quant à Addison, sa situation est aussi très claire. Il a beau vous faire des ronds de jambe, même vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas vous sentir. Il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de nous deux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Hunt lui obéit comme un bon toutou.

« Mais vous, vous ne savez pas du tout sur quel pied danser. Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à un pirate, et vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vous reposer sur Addison et Hunt. Votre situation est inconfortable, non ?

– Sparrow, je crois que je pourrais supporter votre verbiage si vous pouviez travailler en même temps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tout faire tout seul.

– Bon, bon, d'accord, là, je vous aide. N'empêche, vous savez que je n'ai pas tort. Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à Addison.

– Ah non ? Tenez ça bien droit.

– Où en étais-je ? Addison. Il rêve de prendre votre place. Je l'ai bien vu à bord du _Foudroyant_. Je connais bien ce genre de types. J'en ai croisé au cours de ma vie, des gars comme ça, et j'en aurais à vous apprendre…

– Évidemment, comme cela ne fait que vingt ans que je suis dans la Navy, je n'ai pas pu tomber sur cette sorte d'officiers. Heureusement que vous êtes ici, Sparrow, pour m'éclairer de vos lumières, fit le commodore d'un ton railleur.

– Bon, vous ne venez pas de sortir de l'œuf, c'est vrai, mais…

– De plus, je connais Addison depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, et si vous vous imaginez m'apprendre quoi que ce soit de nouveau, vous vous trompez. » coupa Norrington, plus sèchement.

Jack eut un petit sourire. Il tenait quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Vraiment, vous avez déjà eu affaire à lui ?

– J'ai servi sous son commandement, peu après avoir obtenu mon brevet de lieutenant. Cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. J'aurais sans doute dû me montrer plus discret sur l'opinion que j'avais quant à sa façon de commander. Quoiqu'il en soit, à notre soulagement mutuel, j'ai par la suite était affecté sur un autre navire. Alors que je menais mon petit bonhomme de chemin de mon côté, il a été en butte à quelques ennuis. Il a été un temps rayé des listes de la Navy pour faute professionnelle. Je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet. Addison a cependant des relations importantes au sein de l'Amirauté, et a pu être réintégré, mais entre-temps, certains officiers, dont je fais partie, ont obtenu des promotions qu'il estimait lui revenir du fait de son ancienneté.

– Je vois, » murmura Jack.

Ses impressions nées à bord du _Foudroyant_ ne l'avaient décidément pas trompées. La rivalité entre les deux hommes était d'importance. Restait à s'assurer qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre lui.

…

Addison regarda d'un air morne la proie qu'il venait d'abattre et que Hunt lui avait rapporté d'un air affamé. Comment s'appelait cette bestiole, déjà ? Ah, oui, un racoon. Sans doute loin d'être succulent, mais il valait mieux ne pas revenir les mains vides. Le pirate ne se priverait pas d'une remarque spirituelle.

« C'est bon, Hunt, arrêtez d'agiter ce raton laveur sous mon nez. Passez-le-moi. »

Avec mauvaise humeur, le capitaine glissa l'animal à sa ceinture, à côté de sa réserve de poudre. Suivi du jeune aspirant, il redescendit vers le bord de mer. Une éclaircie dans la forêt lui permit d'apercevoir en contrebas Norrington et Sparrow en train de construire une espèce de masure pitoyable.

« Non, mais regardez un peu ces deux-là, » grinça-t-il.

Hunt obéit, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Addison se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Il semblerait que mes pires craintes soient fondées. »

La curiosité du jeune homme était à présent piquée.

« Vos craintes ?

– Concernant le commodore. Cela fait déjà un moment que je me posais des questions à son sujet, mais les événements récents ne font que confirmer ce que je soupçonnais déjà.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Vous êtes sans doute conscient, malgré votre jeune âge et le peu de temps passé dans la marine, que certains officiers ne sont pas, disons, aussi honorables que l'on pourrait le souhaiter ? L'Amirauté a beau lutter contre la corruption, il y en a toujours pour passer entre les mailles du filet.

– Et le commodore serait l'un d'entre eux ? Il est pourtant très respecté à Port Royal.

– Ne vous y trompez pas. Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'il soit arrivé à un poste aussi enviable alors que bien des capitaines plus expérimentés et avisés n'ont aucun avancement ?

– Son père était amiral, monsieur. Cela doit aider. Et puis, il s'est parait-il montré très efficace dans la lutte contre les flibustiers de la région.

– Ah, parlons-en. Il a en effet conduit son lot de pirates à la potence, mais ne trouvez-vous pas étrange, de ce fait, son indulgence envers Sparrow ? Il y a quelques mois, il lui a laissé une longueur d'avance dans sa fuite quand son devoir le pressait de le poursuivre, et à présent, regardez-le : il semble faire pleinement confiance au forban et passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. »

Hunt fronça les sourcils et Addison pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner à l'intérieur de son crâne épais.

« En effet, c'est très curieux.

– C'est plus que curieux. Norrington a toujours su écarter ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, croyez-moi, j'en ai fait les frais. À présent, il me semble évident qu'il doit travailler avec Sparrow depuis un petit moment déjà. Il lui élimine la concurrence et en échange… Je ne sais pas quels sont les termes de leur accord, mais croyez-moi, je doute qu'ils aient l'intention de quitter l'île en notre compagnie. Norrington se doute que je ne suis pas dupe en ce qui le concerne. Ils vont tenter quelque chose contre nous, à un moment ou un autre. Il faudra prendre les devants. Je n'ai pas encore de plan arrêté, mais restez sur vos gardes en attendant. Je vous ferai signe quand le moment sera venu d'agir. »

L'aspirant resta un instant immobile, le temps que les révélations de son capitaine pénètrent dans son esprit, puis hocha lentement la tête.

…

À suivre.

Merci à Sammy et Fizzy pour leur review !


	3. Où la cohabitation

**Disclaimer : **_Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartient à Disney

**Rating : **tout public

**Chapitre 3**

**Où la cohabitation ne se conçoit plus du tout**

Jack essuya machinalement la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux et rajusta la bandoulière du fusil qui commençait à glisser le long de son épaule. Lui et Norrington avaient décidé que leur tour était venu de chasser, après plusieurs jours de régime à base de racoon grillé.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon vieux, avait lancé Jack à un Addison furieux, la faune de cette île doit être plus variée que ça. »

Le capitaine ne s'était séparé de son arme qu'à contrecoeur, et uniquement car il ne pouvait s'opposer ouvertement à Norrington, qui avait donné son accord.

Le commodore avait porté le fusil une bonne partie de la matinée, mais l'avait cédé à Sparrow après deux essais infructueux sur de malheureux volatiles. Norrington avait prétendu que sa blessure au visage le faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de se concentrer, tandis que le pirate commençait surtout à le soupçonner d'être complètement myope.

À présent, l'officier avait pris un peu de retard, toujours gêné par son absence de souliers. Il avait un temps envisagé d'emprunter les chaussures d'Addison ou de Hunt, qui avaient déclaré qu'ils passeraient la matinée à pêcher, mais aucun d'eux ne faisaient sa pointure. Norrington s'était donc arrêté un instant sur une petite avancée rocheuse surplombant la rivière, et en avait profité pour utiliser une vieille lunette qui avait été jeté à la va-vite dans le canot d'Addison bien des jours auparavant. Pendant qu'il observait le large dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une voile, Jack avait continué à se frayer un chemin dans la forêt, jetant de fréquents regards en arrière pour voir si le commodore n'avait pas enfin repris sa route.

Le fait que Norrington lui ait confié le fusil ne l'avait en fin de compte que modérément étonné. Le commodore paraissait toujours méfiant à son égard – car qui pouvait faire confiance à Sparrow ? – mais ne devait pas pour autant l'estimer capable de l'abattre froidement.

Ce en quoi il avait parfaitement raison, songea Jack en écartant une branche qui lui barrait le chemin. Il était peut-être vraiment trop tendre pour un pirate, après tout.

Le tendre pirate se figea brusquement en entendant un hurlement derrière lui. Faisant brusquement demi-tour, il arriva bientôt à l'endroit où Norrington s'était arrêté. Mais de Norrington, plus aucune trace.

« Eh ! »

La voix venait de par-delà le rebord de l'escarpement. S'agenouillant prudemment, Jack se pencha et aperçut le commodore quelques mètres plus bas, pris dans les branches d'un maigre arbuste poussant à flanc de falaise.

« Bon sang, comment avez-vous fait votre compte ? lança Jack. Vous n'aviez pas vu que vous étiez proche du bord ? Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes réellement bigleux, vous savez ?

– Rendez-vous plutôt utile en me tirant de là, Sparrow, cracha Norrington, qui semblait avoir du mal à parler et dont le bras droit formait un angle étrange. Je ne vais pas tenir toute la journée. »

Le flibustier s'apprêta à répliquer une fois de plus, mais un craquement sinistre venant d'une des branches soutenant le commodore l'en dissuada.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec une liane suffisamment solide pour tenter le sauvetage, à laquelle Norrington s'accrocha de son bras valide. Le hisser en haut du surplomb ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais enfin, il y parvint, crachant ses poumons.

« Franchement, mon vieux, vous ne savez plus quoi inventer pour vous rendre intéressant. Vous ne savez pas que le bord des falaises a tendance à être glissant ?

– Je n'ai pas glissé, répondit sombrement l'officier en tâtant ses côtes, ce qui lui fit lancer un grognement de douleur. On m'a poussé. »

Il braqua son regard sur Jack, les yeux étrécis.

« Eh, l'ami, si c'est moi qui vous avais balancé, je ne me serais pas donné tout ce mal pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas ! D'autant que j'aurais pu vous abattre avec le fusil. Je vise un peu mieux que vous, sans vouloir vous contrarier.

– Effectivement, souffla Norrington en essayant tant bien que mal de se relever. Ce qui ne nous laisse pas une longue liste de suspects.

– Addison ou Hunt, confirma Jack. Ou plutôt Addison et Hunt. Je doute que Hunt aurait l'idée de vous zigouiller sans qu'on la lui souffle. Hunt sous les ordres d'Addison… Si vous avez été poussé, bien sûr.

– Je ne m'imagine pas des choses, Sparrow.

– Non, non, évidemment. Je soupçonnais bien qu'ils finiraient par tenter quelque chose de ce genre. Je me demande ce qu'on peut faire ? Revenir au camp en leur faisant croire qu'on ne flaire rien de bizarre ? Vous pensez avoir glissé, et je vous ai courageusement sauvé la vie, au péril de la mienne. Car vous auriez pu m'entraîner par-dessus bord, après tout. Vous n'êtes pas léger… À propos, pour les remerciements, j'attends toujours. Eh, vous m'écoutez ?

– Hmm ? Non, j'avais cru apercevoir une voile à l'horizon, fit Norrington en détachant les yeux de la mer.

– Là, vous vous imaginez vraiment des choses. Écoutez, mon vieux, on a le fusil, un sabre chacun. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, eux ?

– Je crois que Hunt a le pistolet… Celui que vous aviez trouvé à bord de notre chaloupe.

– C'est moi, ou nous avons un peu trop fait tourner les armes, ces derniers jours ?

– Ils doivent avoir un sabre chacun… Addison a gardé une bonne partie de la poudre à fusil, mais sans fusil, ça ne le mènera pas loin. Sauf s'ils en ont un autre et qu'ils nous l'ont caché… »

Jack contempla un instant Norrington, et devant son air mal en point, prit une décision.

« Je crois qu'il est préférable que vous restiez là. Enfin, pas là, à découvert, mais dans le coin. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre ou d'utiliser le fusil. Je vais discrètement redescendre pour voir ce qu'ils mijotent. Je doute qu'ils soient à la pêche. »

Le commodore ne semblait pas ravi de cette décision, mais il dut se ranger au point de vue de Jack. Celui-ci reprit donc le chemin qu'ils avaient gravi dans la matinée, marchant le plus doucement possible. Hunt ou Addison pouvaient se trouver derrière chaque arbre, prêts à l'abattre.

Ce fut pourtant Jack qui repéra l'un des deux hommes le premier. L'aspirant Hunt avançait rapidement devant lui, visiblement pressé de rejoindre son supérieur. Malgré ses précautions pour passer inaperçu, le pirate dut se faire repérer, car le jeune homme se retourna soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? lança-t-il d'une voix anxieuse, portant la main au pistolet à sa ceinture.

– Allons, pas la peine d'avoir peur du vieux Jack, je redescendais juste chercher de l'aide. Le commodore a eu un accident.

– Un accident ? »

Hunt mimait très mal la surprise.

« Oui, très fâcheux, continua Jack, en continuant d'avancer calmement. En fait, je crois qu'il est mort. »

Une expression de soulagement, vite dissimulée par un air faussement inquiet, passa sur le visage de Hunt :

« Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Il a fait une chute malencontreuse. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il était trop près du bord, mais qui m'écoute ? Enfin, il n'est plus en état de le regretter.

– C'est… C'est horrible. Il faut prévenir le capitaine Addison, fit Hunt en reprenant sa marche. Vous, euh… vous l'avez vu tomber ?

– Oui. Je t'ai vu le pousser, en fait. »

Hunt stoppa une nouvelle fois brusquement, et il n'avait plus l'air seulement anxieux, cette fois-ci :

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je n'ai pas vu le commodore de la matinée.

– Allons, mon garçon, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'avais bien prévenu Norrington de se méfier de vous, mais là encore, il n'a pas daigné m'écouter. Le vieil Addison t'a ordonné de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler !

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te raconter, s'il t'a promis une promotion, s'il t'a fait croire que le pauvre Norrington était aussi un pirate, à vrai dire, ça m'est égal, mais tu as commis une grosse erreur. Tu peux encore te rattraper, tu sais ? »

Hunt avait reculé jusqu'à se retrouver dos à un tronc de cocotier, sa route barrée. Devant sa mine affolée, Jack aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui… Mais Hunt n'avait pas dû hésiter longtemps avant de pousser Norrington dans le vide, et il se souvenait encore de son attitude sur le pont du _Foudroyant_.

« Sois raisonnable, tu peux t'en sortir en roulant avec moi. Addison se débarrassera de toi à la première occasion. Il t'a dit d'éliminer le commodore, et j'imagine que j'étais le suivant sur la liste. Mais une fois qu'il t'aura utilisé, il ne voudra plus avoir dans les pattes un petit gars pas très malin capable de raconter partout qu'il a tué Norrington et…

– Le capitaine ne m'a pas ordonné de pousser le commodore, protesta une nouvelle fois Hunt en se cognant contre l'arbre en essayant de reculer. Il n'a… »

Le choc provoqué l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Une demi-douzaine de noix de coco se détacha des branches et Jack avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour l'avertir que l'une d'elle, avec un craquement écoeurant, s'écrasa sur le crâne de l'aspirant qui s'écroula.

« Bougre de… » marmonna Sparrow en laissant choir son fusil pour courir à son secours, une fois la pluie de noix de coco achevée.

Il secoua un instant le corps inanimé de Hunt avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

« Vous auriez pu parier que ce petit imbécile aurait une mort aussi idiote que sa vie, n'est-ce pas Sparrow ? »

Le pirate se retourna instantanément et poussa un juron. Addison se tenait devant lui, le fusil braqué sur sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour le lâcher ?

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

– Je suis arrivé à cet intéressant moment où vous lui proposiez de se joindre à vous. Il aurait été assez bête pour accepter, je pense. Au fait, si cela vous intéresse de le savoir avant de mourir, je ne lui avais effectivement pas donné l'ordre de tuer Norrington, bien que je ne regrette pas d'apprendre sa mort.

– Non, vraiment ? »

Tout en parlant, Jack commença à s'éloigner du corps de Hunt, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire, tandis qu'Addison le suivait du regard:

« Eh non. J'avais bien prévu de vous faire éliminer, mais Hunt devait attendre mes ordres. Son initiative était regrettable, mais en fin de compte quelle importance ? Je n'ai plus qu'à vous abattre et l'affaire est conclue. Je vous remercie de m'avoir rendu le fusil, d'ailleurs. Cela m'aurait été fort inutile sans lui » conclut Addison en tapotant la réserve de poudre contenue dans un sac de toile accroché à sa ceinture.

Jack se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir aussi bêtement.

«Écoutez, mon vieux, je crois que vous commettriez une grave erreur en me tuant. Qui vous dit que vous pourrez survivre seul sur cette île…

– Je n'aurais pas à y rester longtemps. Au moment où je vous parle, un navire approche, sans doute pour faire de l'eau. Ils ne laisseraient pas un naufragé croupir ici. »

Jack se souvint de la voile que Norrington prétendait avoir aperçu un peu plus tôt. Le commodore n'était peut-être pas totalement bigleux, après tout.

« Des coups de feu pourraient alerter les marins et leur faire faire demi-tour…

– Ils sont encore loin, et… »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de savoir pourquoi Addison s'était interrompu. Il vit le capitaine braquer son fusil sur un point situé derrière lui, puis il y eu un bruit assourdissant et une explosion de chaleur.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack aurait bien aimé rester couché encore un moment. Le tangage et le roulis de son brave _Pearl_ le berçaient agréablement, mais la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres de sa cabine l'aveuglait à travers ses paupières fermées et un pénible grattement lui vrillait les tympans. Ouvrant les yeux, le pirate réalisa qu'il n'était pas à bord de son navire – comment aurait-il pu ? – mais dans une cabine minuscule, allongé dans un hamac. Tournant la tête, il aperçut à seulement quelques centimètres de lui Norrington en train d'écrire. C'était le bruit de la plume sur le papier qui l'avait dérangé.

« Qu'est-ce que…

– Ah, enfin, vous êtes réveillé. Dieu merci, je n'aurais plus à supporter ces ronflements. »

Norrington posa sa plume et se tourna vers lui. Malgré son bras en écharpe et la balafre qui se détachait sur son visage, il avait bien meilleure allure que dans les souvenirs de Jack, rasé de près et habillé d'un costume civil élégant, bien que visiblement un peu étroit aux entournures.

« Où sommes-nous ?

– Sur le _Kestrel_, un vaisseau marchand se dirigeant vers Port Royal, après une petite halte à Hispaniola dans quelques jours. J'avais bien aperçu une voile, voyez-vous. »

Jack décida de ne pas tenir compte de l'autosatisfaction dans la voix du commodore.

« Mais comment avons-nous atterri là ? Et Addison ?

– Oh, il a explosé. »

Jack se redressa tant bien que mal :

« Vous pouvez répéter ? »

Norrington reprit sa plume et tout en la taillant avec soin, daigna éclairer Jack :

« Peu après que vous m'ayez laissé seul, je suis revenu sur ma décision. Même si je ne pouvais être d'une grande aide en cas de bagarre, il était plus judicieux de rester ensemble. Quand je suis enfin parvenu à vous rejoindre, Addison vous tenait en joue. Vous me tourniez le dos et Addison ne m'a remarqué qu'au moment où j'ai récupéré le pistolet de Hunt. Je lui ai tiré dessus dans l'intention de le blesser, mais j'ai raté mon coup.

– À la distance où vous deviez être de lui ? Décidément, vous avez la vue basse.

– Je vous rappelle que mon bon bras était cassé, rétorqua Norrington, vexé. En tout cas, si je n'ai pas atteint Hunt, je n'ai pas manqué sa réserve de poudre. Vous avez eu le poil un peu roussi, dans l'affaire. »

Jack se laissa retomber dans son hamac, puis, après un instant de réflexion, reprit la parole :

« Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? »

Norrington haussa les épaules :

« Je vous l'ai dit, direction Port Royal après une petite escale à Hispaniola. L'équipage de ce navire ne se fait aucune illusion sur votre profession, mais j'ai comme l'impression que leur cargaison n'est pas tout à fait au-dessus de tout soupçon, aussi, je doute qu'ils cherchent à attirer l'attention des autorités en vous signalant. Vous seriez donc bien inspiré de débarquer à Hispaniola. Si vous mettez les pieds à Port Royal, naturellement, je vous pend haut et court.

– Naturellement. Je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne votre petite cervelle. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de concilier votre sens du devoir à votre sens de l'honneur, hein, mon vieux ? Ça a du vous faire un choc quand vous avez réalisé que ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Vous voyez, moi, je ne perds pas mon temps à m'embarrasser de telles notions.

– J'avais cru remarquer. Maintenant, si vous pouviez cesser de jacasser. Vos bavardages commencent à me faire regretter vos ronflements.

– Je pensais au contraire que nous pourrions faire un brin de causette, tous les deux. Nous avons à peine eu le temps de discuter, sur cette île, et je vous assure que je suis un garçon des plus intéressants. Tenez, laissez-moi vous raconter la fois où… »

Norrington reposa une nouvelle fois sa plume avec un agacement tangible et se leva.

« Quoi, vous partez déjà ? »

Le commodore ne condescendit pas à répondre et la porte de la cabine claqua derrière lui. Jack croisa les bras derrière sa tête en souriant. Norrington ne pourrait pas l'éviter jusqu'à l'escale. Il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser.

FIN

Merci à Sammy et Nefra pour leur review !


End file.
